It is proposed: 1. to extend the physical chemical studies on the purified hepatic binding protein in an attempt to clarify the mechanism of binding on a molecular level; 2. to develop the micro-assay for circulating asialoglycoproteins for use in the examination of sera from patients with a variety of pathological conditions; 3. to utilize the intact hepatocyte for the study of the sub-cellular processes involved in the binding, transport and catabolism of galactose terminated macromolecules.